dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Story
CHAPTER ONE Once upon a time, in a place where trees grew on apples and the plural of 'house' was 'hice' there lived a boy named Harry. Harry had orange hair and a big nose and he also had a big mouth and nobody could get him to shut up. Because of Harry's big mouth, many people wanted to lock him up somewhere dark and creepy. You know, a place with dripping oozy walls and rats and puddles of gooey water. Harry could blabber all he wanted in there! Somehow, Harry found out about this. Was it because some people were very talkative? Perhaps. But Harry pondered about this for a long while in his small house with low-down ceilings until his brain nearly exploded! And then the answer came to him... Cat-snail hybrids! All right, Chipper, before you come butting in, let me clear up this conversation before we begin. CHIPPER- "You know, cat-snail hybrids would be genetically impossible. And monstrosities." DREAMING- "Chipper, have you no imagination?" CHIPPER- "Well... *was going to say that I was talking about reality*" DREAMING- "And what about you being a talking crow? Wouldn't that be impossible? And before you say crows are smart, I will say 'humans are much smarter than crows and we still have not found a way to speak their language." CHIPPER- "Yeah, but... *was going to say that I'm a fantasy creature, not a crow*" DREAMING- "Say, Chipper, isn't this wiki called 'DreamingWolf's RANDOM wiki?" CHIPPER- "Yes, but... *was going to say that it's still about wolves, not - ah, you've got me*" DREAMING- "So why are we still talking about this?" CHIPPER- "Because I'm the one who wants to try and make things realistic." All right, now that we have that out of the way, let us move back to the story. All Harry had to do was successfully breed cats and snails and raise an army against the people who wanted to make him shut up! So now, Harry just needed to find some snails. So Harry ventures into his backyard. But no matter how hard Harry looked, he could not find any snails. Was this just because Harry needed glasses so he could see things close up? Perhaps. Or was it just because Harry was so big and noisy all the snails tucked up in their shells so they just looked like ordinary pebbles? Perhaps. Wait, was that a snail? Probably. Did Harry just step on it? Most definitely. So Harry was still looking for snails when Asjvewjg'hsansaowaknq came in. "What are you doing?" Asjvewjg'hsansaowaknq asked Harry. "I'm looking for snails," Harry said. Asjvewjg'hsansaowaknq looked at him. "Say, isn't this one?" she asked, plucking one off of Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped. "AH!" he yelped. "There you are, my slimy friend!" Asjvewjg'hsansaowaknq narrowed her eyes. "Why are you looking for snails anyways?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth. "Well, you see..." "All right, all right, forget I asked," Asjvewjg'hsansaowaknq said, sensing a long story coming on. "Good luck!" Now that Harry had his snail he went inside, leaving Asjvewjg'hsansaowaknq staring after him. "Garffiljorg!" Harry yelled as he went inside. "Where are you?" A big fat orange cat came galumphing into the room. Garffiljorg sneezed and went rolling into a table. The lamp fell off and clattered to the floor. Garffiljorg stood up and bonked his head. The table broke. Garfilljorg got a splinter. Harry winced. Category:Randomness Category:Content: DreamingWolf1 Category:Short Stories Category:Craziness